


If They Bond We're Doomed

by Lunarcentric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarcentric/pseuds/Lunarcentric
Summary: My little sister and I had a beautiful conversation some time ago and this spawned from it. I was going to make it longer, but motivation and creativity failed me, so at this point, oh well. I'm happy with this little story as it is. Super short, and super silly.As such, this is the shortest thing I have ever written, and yet I am proud of it.





	If They Bond We're Doomed

**Author's Note:**

> My little sister and I had a beautiful conversation some time ago and this spawned from it. I was going to make it longer, but motivation and creativity failed me, so at this point, oh well. I'm happy with this little story as it is. Super short, and super silly.
> 
> As such, this is the shortest thing I have ever written, and yet I am proud of it.

“Hey Pidge, wasn't Keith supposed to be coming today?” Hunk asked, peeking into her tent. “I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering his cell.”

Pidge paused in her typing, giving Hunk her attention. “Really? That's odd. He'd never be late for something like this, he loves camping.”

Smirking gently, Hunk teased, “Says the one huddled up in her tent with a laptop hooked up to a mini-generator.”

“Well I'm not Keith!” She rolled her eyes, but closed the device and stood up. Taking out her own cell phone, she attempted to call Keith herself, and frowned when he didn't pick up. “The dial tone is going, so it's not dead...maybe he put it on silent?”

Hunk shrugged, but being who he was, his worry was clear on his face. Pidge went outside with him, heading over to Shiro's tent. The man wasn't inside, but she remembered him saying he wanted to go hiking today...

Oh goody, that left Lance. With a sigh, Pidge walked over to his tent and called for him. “Lance, do you know if Keith made it yet?”

With a bit of shifting, Lance's unamused face appeared from within the tent. “No, I have _not_ seen Mullet Boy today. Not since Matt dragged him off, anyway.”

At that, Pidge perked up. “Oh, so he did make it! But then why isn't he answe...”

Hunk and Lance both watched as slow horror seemed to overtake Pidge. She started murmuring to herself, “No, no, please no...”

Raising his eyebrow, Lance took the bait. “What's wrong?”

The fear not leaving her eyes, Pidge asked, “You know how Keith is really, really into cryptids and stuff?” The two nodded. Her face darkening, she explained, “Matt is _even worse_ than that.”

Realization began dawning on her friends. A level beyond Keith... “That sounds terrifying,” Lance whispered.

“We _have_ to find them. If they're allowed to bond, we're all doomed!”


End file.
